


Désir grave

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexuality Spectrum, Caught, Eldritch Bill Cipher, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ford Needs A Hug, M/M, Masturbation, One Catches The Other Masturbating, One-Sided Attraction, Romanticism, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Telling Each Other A Kink And Doing Them, Tentacles, Triangle Bill Cipher, sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill méritait d'être le premier, le seul et l'unique à bouleverser ses sens, et à le <i>posséder</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Désir grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford n'a jamais ressenti de désir sexuel...jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nombre de mots : 955
> 
> Ecrit après avoir visité la section Bill/Ford du tumblr NSFW de fappingtriangles...à concilier avec mon headcanon d'ace!Ford (ici, plutôt demi!Ford, du coup)

Jusqu'à tout récemment, Standord avait supposé que les pulsions sexuelles étaient quelque chose qui heureusement ne le concernait pas vraiment. Il avait déjà essayé la masturbation à titre d'expérimentation. Il en avait conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une activité stimulante, aux conséquences à la fois dégoûtantes et agréables, qui pouvait se révéler sûrement utile en période d'examen ou de grand stress émotionnel. Toutefois il n'y trouvait pas de réel intérêt; il n'y pensait jamais et prenait son plaisir dans d'autres pratiques - plus rigoureuses, plus scientifiques - qui le satisfaisaient entièrement. Cela lui permettait de conserver sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Le sexe avec une autre personne lui avait toujours paru futile. Ils auraient aimé pouvoir tisser des liens avec les autres, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'il était un alien, et même quand il était parmi un auditoire bienveillant, il gardait l'impression de tous les regards focalisés sur ses mains. Il était conscient que son imagination lui jouait des tours, que c'était son complexe qui parlait, néanmoins sa conviction était tellement ancrée qu'il avait du mal à en faire complètement abstraction - ce qui le gênait.

Il préférait la solitude, se considérant de plus en plus, au fil des années, comme un être à part, étrange, qui n'avait pas encore trouvé sa place.

C'était en partie grâce à cela qu'il s'était installé à Gravity Falls. Et qu'il avait rencontré la créature qui avait changé sa vie.

Avant Bill, Stanford ne ressentait aucun désir physique. Il éprouvait des sentiments, parfois même une certaine attirance intellectuelle pour ceux qu'il jugeait digne de la recevoir, mais jamais encore il n'avait "imaginé" et voulu rencontré le genre d'intimité qu'il recherchait avec Bill.

Alors qu'hélas, c'était un désir totalement vain. Il le savait. Il savait que c'était malsain de le vouloir ainsi, alors que Bill ne possédait même pas d'attributs génitaux. Alors que Bill n'était même pas humanoïde et n'avait jamais montré une quelconque affection de ce type pour Ford.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en rêver, dans le secret le plus profond de son cœur, parce qu'il aimait Bill.

Il s'en était rendu compte peu à peu, sans que cela ne le choque outre mesure. Il avait été surpris, car en vérité il s'était quasiment cru incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit depuis le départ de Stanley de la maison. Même l'affection portée à ses parents étaient teinté d'amertume. Il s'était souvent demandé à quoi ressemblait l'amour absolu pour une autre personne; une dévotion si entière, si parfaite, qu'elle ne souffrait aucune remise en cause, parce qu'elle était forcément juste. Parce qu'elle était Vraie.

Et il avait rencontré Bill. Il avait franchi le seuil, enfin, qui le séparait du genre humain : il était tombé amoureux brutalement - parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas - et progressivement - parce que Bill l'avait séduit par ses manières de gentleman, sa finesse d'esprit, ses jeux de mots, sa verve, et cette tendresse légèrement supérieure mais tellement compréhensive.

Son désir sexuel lui était apparu comme une perversion. Il en était révulsé, pourtant quelque chose se serrait en lui à l'idée que Bill le touche. Il imaginait ses petites mains sur sa peau nue, et il était comme un vulgaire primate, prêt à accomplir une éjaculation. Un rapide mouvement de poignet, ses doigts empoignant son sexe turgescent, et il jouissait en haletant. Ce n'était pas bien de faire ça, et cependant c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour soulager la tension qui l'habitait. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne pouvait plus travailler efficacement. Ses pensées étaient hantées par les regards que lui lançaient Bill, ses longs cils battants, et la lascivité - toute virtuelle, sans doute - qui se glissait dans sa voix, ses minuscule mains caressant celles de Ford sans en avoir l'air, et sa voix, répétant combien il était fier de Ford, combien il l'impressionnait...

Stanford était faible face à ces compliments. Il le serait davantage si Bill ne s'obstinait pas à limiter les contacts physiques; ils s'étaient déjà tenus la main, ce qui mettait déjà Ford en émoi, mais le pire, c'était lorsque Bill était particulièrement content de lui, et venait lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

C'était condescendant, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Mais comme un père l'est envers son fils, avec affection, avec fierté. Et c'est ce sentiment-là que Ford devine à travers le geste, qui à la fois le ravit et lui tord le cœur. L'amitié de Bill lui est très précieuse et chaque manifestation renforçant celle-ci le met en joie; mais n'être que ça, qu'un ami, brise ses espoirs secrets de devenir plus.

Alors, même si c'est terriblement malsain, il se masturbe dans sa chambre en pensant à ce qui ne sera jamais. Il visualise des mots que Bill ne dira sans doute que dans ses fantasmes, et il écarte les cuisses pour s'offrir à lui, pour lui prouver qu'il peut absolument tout avoir de lui, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de sa chair, y compris celle qu'aucun autre n'a jamais exploré. Parce qu'il y a ce genre de confiance entre eux. Et que Ford ne l'accorderait à personne d'autre, ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais accordé à quiconque - il était ainsi toujours vierge, et content de l'être, parce que Bill méritait d'être le premier, le seul et l'unique à bouleverser ses sens, et à le  _posséder_.

Il ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce que ce mot voulait dire pour Bill. A cette époque, il ne savait pas tout.

Il n'avait compris que bien plus tard les implications de ce ça signifiait quand Bill Cipher possédait quelqu'un.

Le pire étant que ça ne se limitait pas à son corps, loin de là. Le pire était pour son âme.


	2. Interrompu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les fantasmes de Ford prennent corps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nombre de mots : 1006
> 
> Ecrit sur les kinks "One catches the other Masturbating, Teasing, et Telling each other a kink and doing them "

Pendant qu'il se caressait avec une lenteur délibérée sensée faire monter le plaisir, Ford ne pensait qu'à Bill. Il fermait les yeux pour mieux se le représenter, et s'imaginait lui déclarer sa flamme, parce que c'était le seul moyen de s'en libérer.

Bill comprenait, bien évidemment. Dans son fantasme, il lui caressait la joue, plus gentiment qu'il ne l'avait jamais touché, et murmurait, contre toute attente, que lui aussi, il commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour Ford. Sans doute pas autant d'amour et de dévotion, mais l'esquisse d'un sentiment nouveau, qui lui était inconnu. De l'inédit dans la vie d'un être plurimillénaire : Ford ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier.

Alors Bill explorait timidement ses mains avec ses petits doigts. Il lui demandait d'une voix douce de retirer ses vêtements – il aurait pu les faire disparaître d'un claquement de doigt, mais il respectait la volonté de Ford, ce qui le faisait l'aimer encore plus fort. Stanford obtempérait, trop heureux de lui obéir, même si ce n'était pas un ordre, seulement une réclamation polie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Stanford ? »

Ford sursauta si fort qu'il eut la brève impression de sortir de lui-même. D'instinct, il s'était redressé, et presque aussitôt il rassembla fébrilement sur son entrejambe nue le drap de son lit.

\- BILL !

Il serra les cuisses en ignorant son érection maltraitée. Le triangle se tenait au-dessus de lui ; Ford avait dû pénétrer dans le paysage mental par mégarde, pendant qu'il entretenait sa petite chimère.

Il ne voulait pas que Bill devine ce qu'il était en train de faire, toutefois c'était quelque peu difficile à cacher.

La créature fit un bond en avant, flottant dans les airs, et Ford remonta vivement le drap pour cacher son torse nu, comme une timide demoiselle un peu farouche.

\- Tu sais, j'ai déjà vu un être humain dans le plus simple appareil...tu n'as pas à être gêné, fit remarquer le triangle d'un ton vaguement sarcastique.

Stanford fit la moue, les joues toujours aussi rouges, coincé entre sa honte et son amertume. Bill ajouta :

\- En fait, je suis même un peu curieux...

Il glissa un doigt dans un pli du drap et le souleva lentement. Ford écarquilla les yeux et essaya de retenir le bout de tissu. Il s'aperçut que Bill était étonnamment fort malgré sa petite stature. Cette idée fit courir un frisson le long de son échine.

Bill battit des cils, appréciateur.

\- Belle pièce de viande.

\- Ne sois pas si condescendant !, se défendit Ford en se couvrant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il avait beau être habitué aux taquineries de son comparse, il n'était guère d'humeur en cet instant.

Le triangle se rapprocha si près que Ford dut se reculer dans son lit, cognant sa tête contre le rebord en bois de celui-ci.

\- Disons que tu m'intéresses Stanford. Et quand je suis intéressé par une personne, ce n'est pas seulement de son esprit que je parle, susurra la créature.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda Ford, craignant et espérant tout à la fois avoir compris correctement.

D'un seul doigt, Bill lui releva le menton, le ton enjôleur.

\- Je veux dire que si tu as envie d'étendre nos activités à quelque chose d'un peu plus intime, je suis d'accord.

Ford allait répliquer qu'il n'y avait rien de plus intime que la façon dont Bill pénétrait son esprit quand il le voulait, mais la main de la créature se referma sur son membre, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Raconte-moi dans le détail ce dont tu as envie, ronronna la voix nasillarde du triangle en massant son sexe dressé.

Un gémissement bas s'échappa de la bouche de Ford avant qu'il puisse le retenir. L’œil unique de Bill brilla d'une lueur bleutée.

\- Et peut-être que je le réaliserais...

Sa petite main était soyeuse, glissante et très habile. Elle allait et venait sur son pénis, dénudant le bout qui devenait humide.

La tête de Ford se renversa en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer.

Bill insista, la voix soudain rauque :

\- Raconte-moi.

Stanford frissonna et se mordit la lèvre ; le pouce de la créature parcourut la couronne de son gland.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Fordsy ?

\- Je...je ne sais pas, avoua Ford, vaincu par le plaisir. Je voulais que tu me touches...

\- Où ça, Fordsy ?

\- En...entre les jambes.

\- Ça je le fais déjà. Mais encore ?

Ford s'humecta les lèvres, haletant.

\- Je voulais que tu m'enlaces avec...avec tes bras...

Il rougit en admettant l'un de ses fantasmes récurrents :

\- D...Des dizaines de bras.

La caresse sur son sexe s'interrompit une seconde. Il rouvrit les yeux, constatant ainsi que Bill le fixait, la pupille écarquillée. Le triangle se mit à vibrer, et soudain Ford comprit sans avoir à demander qu'il s'agissait d'une preuve d'excitation. De multiples bras noirs surgirent dans le dos de Bill.

\- Comme ça ?

Bientôt Ford fut submergé. Des doigts se glissaient dans ses cheveux, d'autres empoignaient ses fesses, ses jambes – et les faisaient s'écarter. Les petites mains le soulevaient avec une puissance incroyable, qui, loin de l'effrayer, le réconfortait. Il croyait en Bill plus qu'en n'importe qui.

\- Veux-tu ?, chuchota le triangle en effleurant la raie de ses fesses.

Ford soupira, dans un mélange de satisfaction et d'appréhension.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Alors quelque chose de sirupeux et de chaud rencontra son anus. Il préféra garder les yeux fermés, et se concentrer sur les caresses sur son corps et sur son sexe.

Bill entra ses doigts en lui. Ford les sentit à peine. Il brûlait de désir tout entier ; son corps n'était plus qu'une flamme, que la créature entretenait par de gentilles caresses, attentives, très tendres.

« Je t'aime », murmura Ford tandis que quelque chose d'épais pénétrait son fondement, faisant tomber toutes ses barrières.

« Je sais. », répliqua simplement Bill Cipher en se mettant à l'ouvrage.


End file.
